


It Started With Summer

by mynameispiaivy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bliss, too much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameispiaivy/pseuds/mynameispiaivy
Summary: It started the day you came to my house saying, “Harry, do you want to play ball outside?”I was helpless. You were wearing that cropped top, the one that you always wear when the weather is hot and you wanted to feel cool as possible in the summer. The one that would rise just enough to see the small of your waist, exposing the soft pad of your stomach when you move too much. Your hands would always pull the hem down, desperately trying to cover up that little pudge just below your navel that you said won’t go away, no matter how many hours you spent running the treadmill and play soccer. I always say, “It’s okay. I liked how soft it is when I get to touch it during our tickle fights.” You would often smile and say I was just being nice, because I was your best friend. That my opinion would not matter because I am blinded by my love for you.Do you not see, that you don’t need to do anything? That the curves of your body, the soft undulating folds of your skin, are what my hands would like to explore, my lips would like to taste?





	It Started With Summer

 

 

 

 

It started the day you came to my house saying, _“Harry, do you want to play ball outside?”_

 

I was helpless. You were wearing that cropped top, the one that you always wear when the weather is hot and you wanted to feel cool as possible in the summer. The one that would rise just enough to see the small of your waist, exposing the soft pad of your stomach when you move too much. Your hands would always pull the hem down, desperately trying to cover up that little pudge just below your navel that you said won’t go away, no matter how many hours you spent running the treadmill and play soccer. I always say, “ _It’s okay. I liked how soft it is when I get to touch it during our tickle fights.”_ You would often smile and say I was just being nice, because I was your best friend. That my opinion would not matter because I am blinded by my love for you.

 

Do you not see, that you don’t need to do anything? That the curves of your body, the soft undulating folds of your skin, are what my hands would like to explore, my lips would like to taste?

 

You would often joke about my legs. That I possess the longest legs you have ever seen, that even if you stand in your tippy toes, it would not amount the same length as mine. But when we lie in your bed, exchanging stories of our day, we are aligned perfectly, the spaces between us are minute. It seemed our bodies are meant to lay together, maybe facing each other or entangled after a night of passion.

 

You were wearing your jean shorts, the one that would show off your strong thighs and legs. The firmness of the muscles of your limbs contradicts the diminutive beauty of your feet and ankles. My hands desire to makes gentle strokes on the surface of your skin, making goose bumps along the way. You were beautiful.

 

The sun rose high that day, sending out harsh beams of light to the eyes. I try to shield away from it, using my hands to block away the glare, unable to look directly at the sky. But when my eyes finds you, it renders me defenseless to look away. The rays of the sun hits your skin perfectly, making it glimmer. You look like an ethereal creature walking amongst us mortals.

 

My eyes lingers, for sure you weren’t able to see what I was doing. And then I see you see me. You challenge my stare, your brow rising up, your eyes glinting with mischief, the side of your lips upturned to one side. I was caught, you knew I was checking you out.

 

Is it your intention that day to make me fall, to make me see how I was yearning for more, that I just don’t want to be your friend?  

 

At night when I’m alone, I always ask myself if this is normal. We have been best friends since middle school. You were the first girl to come up to me at recess, asking if you can sit with me. I was the new girl in class. No friends to call my own, only my books and dolls to accompany me everyday. You asked, while drinking your yoo-hoo if I like chocolate milk. I said yes and you said you wouldn’t mind sharing. Everyday after that, when we sit at the cafeteria, the table beside the second window from the arch leading to the staircase, we drink your yoo-hoo until our breathes smelt like milk and chocolates.

 

The day you said you wanted to tell me something important, I thought you would give me news of your trip to California. That you met a boy or you fell in love during the summer you weren’t with me. I dreaded going to your house that day, my mind reeling with the possibilities of being heart broken for the first time. Your voice echoes repeatedly in my mind as you said over the phone _“Harry, come quick. I missed you, I need to tell you something. Please, please come now. I need to see you.”_

 

I could never say no to you, do you know that? I would always say yes to you no matter what.

 

When you heard me say I’m on my way to you, you screamed and said you will be waiting outside your doorsteps for me. That you can’t wait to see my face.

 

I opted not to drive that night, wanted the tranquility of the night envelope me when I get to go home alone and lonely.

 

I saw you even before I heard you call my name. You ran as I turned your corner, wearing that bright smile you always have that would make my knees go weak. Your body comes crashing into mine, making me sway to the impact. You began crying, but why are you crying, Louis? I cradle your head unto my hand, shushing the sounds coming out from your mouth. My arms wound around your waist,  making our bodies impossibly closer as it is. You begin to say something, the words muffled by the way your face is tucked into my neck.

 

I whispered to your ear, _“What’s wrong, Lou?”_

 

You lifted your head and looked into my eyes. Your eyes that are as clear as the ocean, iridescent blue, sparkling under the muted sunlight as drops of your tears cascade from your cheeks that has now turned pink.

 

 _“Why are you crying, Louis?”_ My fingers trail your moistened face, rubbing the wetness away from it.

 

 _“I missed you.”_ you said. The sight of your cherry lips, trembles as you talk.

 

 _“I missed you too.”_ I responded.

 

You shook your head, as if I’m not understanding what you’ve said. You tried talking again, but a sob escaped your lips. It was involuntary on my part, didn’t know what compelled me to do it. But I kissed you for the first time.

 

You stilled, I panicked.

 

I moved away, refusing to look at your face. My eyes would give me away. You would know.

 

I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from you. I heard you shouting, your footsteps a few yards aways from me. My heart is pounding hard, as if it almost wants to break out from my chest. You keep on calling out my name, but I still ran. Until I heard you say something I thought I can only hear in my dreams. You said _“I love you, Harry. Please don’t ran away from me.”_ I stopped, thinking I was imagining it.

 

It was already dark that day, the impending dusk nearing, but I can still see your face. The face that I envisioned every night that would welcome me when I wake up in the morning. You were still crying then, but your happiness radiates from you.

 

 _“What?”_ I asked stupidly, but you knew I heard you perfectly.

 

You came closer, your movements slow but determined. When we were standing a mere foot apart, you grabbed both my hands and clasped it tight. You looked into my eyes and said _“I love you, Harry. Why are you running away from me?”_

 

I made the final move that night. My hands cupping your face, speaking in a hushed tone so only you and I can hear it. _“I will never ran away from you, Louis. Now that I know you love me too.”_

 

You bit your lip and smiled at me, that impish way you always do when you catch me staring at you. _“ You love me?”_ you asked, as if you didn’t know the answer yet. _“Yeah, you idiot. I love you.”_ and kissed that smirk away.

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months when we decided to explore each other’s bodies. You were always responsive to my touches, my wandering hands always finding the right buttons to push, that lets me hear the sounds you make that goes directly to my groin. My eyes travels from your face down to your collar bones that I love to leave traces off from my lust for you. As soon as my hand reaches the two small mounds of flesh on your chest, you begin to arch from the sensation, your delicate breasts perking up to the warmth of my touch. I chanced to put my lips to the hardened pink protuberances of your breasts. My tongue making circular strokes before sucking your tits. You hissed when my teeth grazed your now overly sensitive nubs. Your hands began to move too, not satisfied by just tugging the curls of my hair when I suck too hard on your skin. The nails from your fingers scratching the skin on my back as it travels down to the dips of my waist. I gasped as you grabbed the meat of my backside, kneading them then striking it playfully, sending shock waves into my core.

 

We move listlessly, mouths and hands all over each other. Our lips are reddened and swollen with how much kissing we’re doing. Skin slicked with spit as our mouths left marks along the way where they were allowed to linger. I wanted to be adventurous that night in your bed, wanted to show you how crazy and in love you make me feel.

 

Our kisses are different now, more sensual and carnal. I pulled myself from one deep kiss and told you I wanted to taste you. You whispered, like you are afraid somebody will overhear you. _“Yes, please fuck me.”_ I began to feel dizzy with what you’ve said, don’t know if I could pleasure you with my lack of experience.

 

You seem to notice my anxiety and kissed me tenderly, rubbing the non existent lines on my forehead. _“Do you want to do it together, baby? Just like what we saw in the movie?”_

 

My lungs began to burn with desire of possibly doing it together laying on your bed.

 

You positioned yourself on the foot of the bed and asked me to lay down flat on my back. I was facing the ceiling, my head resting on the pillow just below the head board. I was breathing heavily, anticipating what you will be asking me to do next. You said you will be sitting on top of my face, your wetness fully exposed to my awaiting mouth. I see you move from the foot of the bed to my side and swung one of your legs on the side of my head.

 

My mouth waters at the sight of you like this, the pink folds of your opening glistens with how wet you are right now.

 

Your hands travels to my stomach down to my wet opening, you tentatively dips a finger, trying to elicit a reaction from me. You giggled when I squirmed with the sensation. I wanted to shut you up then, not wanting to hear your giggles but something else.

 

I brazenly brought my tongue out, licks the moistened folds in front of me. A moan escaped your lips. Jesus, it was like music to my ears, I wanted more of that. I brought my hands up and let my fingers open you up further. I flattened my tongue, lapping on as much skin as I could. You were now laying flat on top of me, seemed unable to move. I heard you say not to stop, to keep going. You were so pliant, every ministrations from my tongue making you move in sinuous manner.

 

 _“Harry, shit. Harry, stop.”_ I abruptly paused for a moment, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. _“Huh?”_ I asked, baffled with what you just said. _“I got to..”_ and with that I felt your lips on to the most sensitive part of my body, making my legs jerk.

 

You were always competitive, my love.  There wasn’t a time you would not go the extra mile to get what you want. You don’t ever want to get behind in anything and everything.

 

Your tongue began to boldly move, darting to the spaces in between my folds. My wetness starts to drip on to the sheets. Fuck, you were so good. Even at my hazed state, I can still see the little nub in between your creases beginning to pulsate. I dart my tongue there, puckering my lips around it. You shouted, your legs began quivering. I started putting pressure on that nub, sucking and licking it repeatedly. I pushed one of my fingers into your hole, feeling the warmth and wetness envelope it. You were a mess. You kept on trying to move away and closer to me, like you can’t decide what to do. I placed one of my hands behind your thigh, keeping you in place. I want you as close as possible, to get what I’ll be giving you.

 

You still have your head in between my legs, your breath brushing the soft pads of skin in between my thighs. Slowly, I feel your tongue carving every inch of my wetness. You were relentless, you sucked and pulled the skin until I was aching more for it. I heard you spat on your hand and without any warning, pushed two fingers in my hole. Fuck, baby. You are making this a contest. I allowed myself to get used to the sensation of two fingers going deeper in to me. In and out you glide your fingers in deeper, until it gets to my special spot. I let out guttural moan.

 

Our sounds were murmurs of sweet nonsense, spit and slicked fingers going in and out of our wet holes. Soon, we became entwined, our bodies and hearts fusing into one. Deeper, faster, until we could feel we are about to explode.

 

_“Harry, I’m cumming.”_

 

Lost in time, lost in the moment, I felt myself doing the same.

 

_“Fuck, Lou.”_

 

Then without control, our bodies reached heightened pleasures. Limbs and bodies trembling as we rode the after waves of our climax escaping our bodies.

 

You moved, lying limp on my side, breathing heavily liked you ran the marathon. My right arm stay tangled on your left foot, as your left arm hugs my right leg. You began to laugh as I languidly stroke the heels of your foot,

 

“Stop that, you little shit.”

 

I smiled, knowing in our fucked up state I can still make you laugh.

 

“That was incredible.” I said then added, “You were incredible.”

 

You began to untangle your arm from my leg and moved swiftly to my side, your face on the side of my head. “Harry, we were incredible.” then nuzzled your face unto my neck.

 

We had sex for the first time, and I’m sure you would want to explore more later. Because I would, only with you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one very hot california night. i couldn't sleep, decided to write something. and this is what my muddled mind came up with. i didn't get to ask a beta to look at it. i apologize if there are typos and grammar problems. if you get to read this, you've reached the end, love. hope you liked it.
> 
> say hi to me @missrefridgefreetorator on tumblr..promise, i don't bite (for now, teehee)


End file.
